


Yes, Boss

by ebonyfeather



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs is tired of Tony flirting with everyone he meets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Boss

 

Tony thanked the pretty blonde for taking the time to talk to them and she got up to leave. As she passed by Tony, she turned and smiled at him.

 

“Give me a call sometime,” she purred, pressing closer as she slipped her telephone number into Tony’s pocket. She headed back to her reception desk, adding a little extra sway to her hips.

 

Ziva strolled up behind Tony and peered around him to look at the piece of paper before he could stuff it in his pocket.

 

“Oooh, you should call her,” she teased, dancing out of his reach, laughing. “She’s just your type- what was it McGee said you like? Ah, yes; _bimbos_.”

 

Tony frowned. “She wasn’t a bimbo.”

 

“Oh come on,” Ziva said with a roll of her eyes as they left the hotel lobby. “The girl was an airhead. I’ll bet that if I stood next to her and looked in her ear, I would be able to see straight through.”

 

“Anyway, I’m not going to call her,” he pointed out, ignoring the comment. “I told you, I’m seeing someone.”

 

Ziva didn’t look convinced.

 

\----------

 

When they got back to NCIS, Gibbs was waiting impatiently for their report.

 

“Nothing useful,” Ziva informed him, then grinned. “But Tony got a date.”

 

“I did not.”

 

“I apologise, Tony,” Ziva said. “You got her telephone number, not a date. Yet.”

 

“I didn’t ask for her damn number; she gave it to me.”

 

Gibbs glared at Tony, who shrugged his shoulders in an apologetic gesture and went back to his desk. A short time later whilst he was busy going through case files, he saw McGee get up and head for the coffee machine.

 

“Hey, Timmy…?”

 

McGee turned. “Let me guess,” he said. “Whilst I’m up, can I get you a coffee as well?”

 

“Well, you _are_ already up,” Tony said, smiling. “C’mon…”

 

There was a slam as Gibbs slapped the file he had been reading down onto the counter and got up.

 

“DiNozzo. My office.”

 

Ziva and McGee watched as Tony followed the man toward the stairs before Ziva asked,

 

“I thought that Gibbs’ ‘office’ was the elevator?”

 

“It usually is,” McGee agreed. “Gibbs didn’t look happy; I wonder what Tony did this time.”

 

\----------

 

Gibbs locked the door to the conference room and stalked across to where Tony had sat in one of the chairs at the huge oval table.

 

“You’re doing it on purpose now, aren’t you, DiNozzo?”

 

“Doing what, boss?”

 

Tony’s innocent tone didn’t fool him for a minute. “You know _exactly_ what I’m talking about,” Gibbs said, taking the phone number out of Tony’s shirt pocket.

 

“Oh that.” When Gibbs rolled his eyes, Tony added, “I’m not going to use it and I did tell Ziva that I was taken.”

 

“Right before you batted your eyelashes at McGee?”

 

Tony laughed softly, shrugging his shoulders. “I wanted coffee.”

 

“I’d slap you upside the head but I suspect you’re beginning to enjoy it.”

 

He didn’t say anything but when Gibbs moved to do so, Tony’s grin widened, making him pause.

 

“Maybe it’s about time I remind you just who you belong to, don’t you think, DiNozzo?” Gibbs leaned in, his hands on Tony’s chair’s arms, crowding him. “Make it so you won’t forget it the next time some blonde smiles nicely at you.”

 

Tony couldn’t stop the shiver that ran down his spine. “Oh, please, boss.”

 

Gibbs smiled. “Boss. I like that, Tony. Now, I could get down on my knees and suck you until you scream my name, or order you onto yours,” he said, reaching one hand down to cup Tony’s rock-hard cock through his clothes. The touch didn’t help Tony’s discomfort at all, nor the fact that his damn trousers felt as though they’d shrunk in the past few minutes. “Or I could strip you naked and fuck you over this table. Would you like that, Tony, your bare ass getting pounded so hard that you can’t sit down for the rest of the afternoon?”

 

Tony made a strangled noise and tried to push up into Gibbs’ hand but Gibbs moved back with him.

 

“Or maybe I should leave you like this, order you not to touch until we get home.”

 

Tony whimpered.

 

“I might let you do something about that, Tony,” Gibbs said eventually. “But first, ‘you gonna stop it?”

 

Tony looked up into his eyes and nodded earnestly. Gibbs let out a laugh.

 

“I don’t think you can stop,” he said. “Just so long as you remember who you’re coming home to at the end of the day.”

 

Tony nodded again. “You, Jethro.”

 

“Good boy. Who do you belong to?”

 

“Yours, all yours.”

 

Gibbs looked satisfied. “OK, then. Now, maybe you should get on your knees and prove it.”

 

Tony slid eagerly off the chair and to his knees, shuffling around as his zipper rubbed against his aching crotch. He glanced up at Gibbs with pleading eyes and Gibbs touched his cheek lightly.

 

“Relax, Tony; I ain’t gonna leave you hangin’.”

 

Tony smiled up at him, knowing that Gibbs would take care of him in a few minutes and set to work wiping that calm expression off Gibbs’ face.

 

Gibbs bit his lip to keep quiet; damn, Tony was good at that. He knew that Tony was never going to stop flirting with anyone he met- that was just _Tony_ \- and he wasn’t angry, despite the show he’d just put on. Sometimes, however, he felt the need to remind Tony that whilst he could look all he wanted, Gibbs was the only one allowed to touch. With the attention that Tony got, he sometimes felt like having a t-shirt printed that just said, in big letters, _hands off- private property_.

 

Both of them knew that if they got caught in here they’d both be on reprimand, or worse, but that didn’t stop them as they proceeded to misuse the conference room in the most interesting way possible.

 

\----------

 

Tony grinned as Gibbs pulled him into a fevered kiss.

 

“God, I love it when you get all bossy,” he breathed when they parted. Almost as much as he knew Gibbs liked it when Tony ordered him about in bed. He closed his mouth over Gibbs’ once more.

 

Tony’s phone rang in his jacket pocket and he reluctantly pulled away from Gibbs’ kiss to answer it.

 

“That was Abby,” he reported, making sure his shirt was tucked in and his flies were zipped. As usual, Gibbs looked impeccable, despite what they’d just done. “She got the results back off that tape.”

 

Trying his best to look casual and failing due to the inability to wipe the sated grin off his face, Tony followed Gibbs down to the lab.

 

Ziva and McGee were already waiting when they got there, both of them turning to Tony as he came to stand next to them. Abby, bouncing around to whatever that god-awful music she was listening to was- before Gibbs marched over and switched it off, anyway- just looked from one to the other of them and smiled knowingly.

 

“Everything OK, Tony?” McGee asked, obviously curious and fishing for information.

 

Tony nodded. “Fine, Probie.”

 

Abby interrupted then, eager to share her findings. When she finished, to be rewarded by a smile and a ‘good work, Abbs’ from Gibbs, Gibbs fired off their assignments.

 

“Yes, Boss.”

 

Tony saw Gibbs tense slightly and the corners of his mouth twitched, but he kept his reaction from the others, instead aiming a head-slap at Tony. Tony grinned happily, much to the confusion of McGee and Ziva.

 

Gibbs opened his mouth to speak when his phone rang. He wandered away into Abby’s office as he talked, finding a pen and leaning down to write down whatever the person on the phone had told him. As he did, Tony watched discreetly, admiring. Abby tried and failed to hide her grin as she followed Tony’s eyeline and realised what he was watching so intently.

 

“There is something going on,” Ziva said, staring at Tony thoughtfully.

 

When she looked to McGee, he just shrugged his shoulders, seemingly as clueless as she was. Abby, on the other hand, knew something. She looked to Tony again and saw the expression on his face, the look in his eyes as he watched Gibbs in what he obviously thought was a surreptitious way. Then she frowned. Watched Gibbs? The look on Tony’s face was more as one would watch…

 

“You are sleeping with him!”

 

Tony froze as McGee laughed, thinking it to be another attempt by Ziva at teasing Tony.

 

“Dammit. How d’you…?”

 

McGee’s laughter stopped abruptly. “Oh my God; she’s right?”

 

“Right about what?”

 

They turned as one to see Gibbs strolling out of Abby’s office.

 

“It’s not my fault,” Abby jumped in with. “I didn’t say a word.”

 

“Yeah, she’s sneaky,” Tony agreed. “She guessed.”

 

Gibbs sighed heavily and glared at then one by one, his gaze finally settling on McGee, knowing he’d break first. Tony took pity on him, noting Probie’s rabbit-in-the-headlights expression.

 

“They know. About us.”

 

“Huh.” Gibbs glanced around them all again. “So, anyone got a problem with this? Now’s the time to say it.”

 

McGee shook his head, still looking stunned, Ziva indicating that she was fine with it. Abby was still bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet, looking on the proceedings with a huge smile on her face.

 

“OK, then, you’ve all got work to do.”

 

Tony was glad that they had taken it so well; it would be a relief not to have to keep lying to them. As they all trooped out of the lab, Ziva leaned closer to Tony and smirked.

 

“So, sleeping with your boss? That’s a new one, even for you, Tony.”

 

“Ziva!” Gibbs turned already in the elevator, waiting. He cast a wink at Tony over Ziva’s head before he added, “Quit flirtin’ with DiNozzo and get a move on.”

 

In her lab, watching them from the doorway, Abby laughed at the horrified look on Ziva’s face, hearing her protests die out as the elevator doors closed.

 

 


End file.
